Life Saver
by Fangirls and Co
Summary: It's pouring and Ed needs a ride home. The roads are flooded... Okay I'm done making excuses for it... It's pretty much a plotless lemony... thingish. It's only going to be two or three chapters long I think. EdxRoy rated for language and... the obvious


**During the scene where he's about to start kissing him I started listening to Band of Horses's The Funeral, so If you listen to that while your reading I guess it makes more sense (not the lyrics, but the music)... It makes sense without it... again we're pulling an allnighter and it's already 12:46 and I just started writing. Cept now I can't have caffiegne :( so poo... Sorry if it's crap. I've been setting up accounts for Fangirls and Co. ALL day!!! It sux. So yeah. This was actually somthing I wrote last year while I was supposed to be taking notes. Oh well. Hope you enjoy. It's a bit plotless. Just warning you.**

* * *

It was raining outside heavily and Ed sat on Central's steps waiting for it to lighten up. He'd been waiting a few hours to simply walk home. He looked around the parking lot seeing it was empty but for a couple people making haste toward their cars in the somber weather. Breda made a run for his Hummer MV as Ed switched the direction of his glance to the man who had come to stand beside him.

"You need a ride Fullmetal?" asked the uniformed soldier.

"Sure," He stood up, _He coulda asked three hours ago! _He thought, but decided not to complain seeing as how the man was giving him a lift.

Both ran across the blacktop to a silver Toyota Yaris. Ed smiled to himself at the fact that Roy had a small baby car. Roy looked at him and Ed stoped grinning, "I was just expecting a Focus... or a Mustang." Ed couldn't hold back his smirk now, but Mustang just shook his head as if he didn't find it terribly amusing.

Ed's house was on the outskirts of Central, the only scenery was country. Ed stared out the window fixedly, leaning against the cool glass. He watched a small diner fly by in a flurry of warm rain.

"So why do you live all the way out here?" Mustang asked. He found it curious that the boy would choose to live away from everybody else. Away from his own work.

"Just because..." Ed trailed off, and Roy didn't think he would finish the sentence. He did after a few minutes of silence. "It's quiet out here. Not lonely, just quiet. It's pretty too. Nobody out here has anywhere to go, so there's no rush in anything. They've got nothing to do, nobody to see and no money to buy anything with. It's just a routine kind of county. Laid back. It's nice going home to the quiet after a rushed day at the office or out in Liore... wherever I go." Ed didn't say that the real reason he loved the open fields was that it reminded him of his mother. He'd never tell the colonel that. Nobody.

At that point the car had stopped, and Ed looked up to see why. The road had been completely flooded from here to about thirty feet, where a bridge was now covered in muddy water.

Ed hadn't noticed how much worse the storm had gotten until now. He was grateful that Roy offered to drive him home. He'd have hated to sit on those stairs all night in the wet. Roy turned the car around and headed back. Now it'd take another hour to get home and it was already seven o'clock.

"Is there another way around?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ed tried to remember the way past Hollowan to Feenera Station, nothing came to him. All he remembered was that it was a backalley road. Built halfass. The cement was the kind that cracked after two months and trees inclosed on in less time. "I don't know it exactly though, I've never gone down that way."

"We can try that. We should pull into that diner we passed. They might be able to give us directions and that way we can eat too."

"That works," Ed reached for the heater. It was warm rain but he was always cold when it rained, no matter how warm it was outside. It was unusual to have warm rain though, in this region of the world it wasn't common at all. It was days like these that he enjoyed... When he was home and curled in bed, that is. Not in a car. "The diner's called Sal's I think." They made their way back to the diner parking lot, rain whipping down twice as hard as earlier. Ed was really hoping that it lightened up soon.

Roy pulled out a life saver from the consule of his car and started sucking it.

"Can I have one?" Ed asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Nope" Roy said, getting out of the car. Ed followed, moving to Roy's side of the car. "please" He pouted, his hair becoming more brown with every drop of rain that fell more lightly as the rain let up for the thirteenth time that day. Suddenly Roy couldn't fight the urge to touch his hair. It looked soft, warm. He tried to rid himself of the thought but his mind wouldn't let it leave for some reason. It wouldn't budge from the back of his mind, pushing forward.

Rain poured down as Roy moved his hand up to Ed's chin. _This is so wrong. On so many different levels._

He tried to stop himself as his hand wandered down Ed's hip, his lips capturing Ed roughly on the cheek before venturing to his mouth. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't understand why he wanted Ed so badly now. He never had before. He'd never noticed how beautiful Ed's golden eyes emanated, or the slight curves in his body. He pulled away quickly to look at Ed and they both stared at each other for a moment. _Holy. Shit._ He couldn't belive he had actually done it.

Ed looked at him, his mind reeling. _Holy. Fuck. Did I just enjoy every second of that?_ He mentally kicked himself. But it didn't keep his mouth from moving faster than his brain. "Why'd you stop?" He didn't look Roy in the eyes, instead the field behind Roy entertained him.

_Why?! _He thought, _More like 'How?'! How did I control myself enough to stop? _God. Those eyes made Roy want to do it all over again though, and before he knew it that's exactly what he was doing.

He could feel Ed's entire body pressing into him and he realized that Ed wanted it as much as he himself did. His other hand found its way down to Ed's hip and his tounge down Ed's neck, before pulling away again.

"Not here," he whispered into his subordinates ear, golden hair tickling his nose a little.

"Where then?" He got no reply. If he did then he didn't hear it through his pounding heart and the drowning rain. Instead he was tugged by the hand into the field.

* * *

**Lemonishy part next chapter. Srry guys but I have to work on some other stuff as well tonight. A lot of things actually. I already have that part written though, I just have to edit it so next time I'm at Tara's I'll upload it. I promise C; I hope you like it. Tell me what you think! Check out our youtube as well because we should have somthing up there before the end of the night/morning/whatever you call it. Sadly I had no monster while writing this so if it sucks blame my caffiegne intollerant heart! Not my fault... we can blame it on... Ellen Degeneres...!.**


End file.
